


В следующий раз — обязательно

by north_venice



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьетро не ладит с котами Гамбита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В следующий раз — обязательно

Пьетро не ладит с котами Гамбита.

Всё начинается с того, что один из них как-то раздирает его толстовку. Дуглас на это только качает головой и разводит руками, пытаясь доказать ему, что ничего серьёзного в этом нет — животные так иногда поступают, от этого никуда не деться, а одежду ему и новую выдадут, это же вообще не проблема, — но Пьетро всё равно вышвыривает зверя за дверь и говорит Гамбиту, чтобы он держал этих тварей под контролем, потому что в противном случае он непременно выкинет их на ближайшую помойку и это не займёт у него даже пары минут. И он не шутит, правда; в этот раз всё пиздец как серьёзно. _Правда._

Гамбит улыбается, спрятав руки в карманы:

— Ага, да. Конечно. В следующий раз — обязательно.

Пьетро сомневается, что Реми его вообще слушал. На всякий случай он с той же интонацией интересуется, не против ли он перепихнуться как-нибудь в кабинке женского туалета — Реми на это охотно кивает и повторяет всё то же самое.

Пьетро усмехается и захлопывает дверь перед его носом. Просто так, больше для успокоения собственных нервов.

Он серьёзно подозревает, когда один из этих зверей зло шипит на него, когтями вцепившись в обивку дивана, что они его ненавидят. Пьетро, вообще-то, всё равно, он не любит животных, ему на них плевать по большей части, не на уровне ненависти, конечно, но что-то близкое к безразличию за любовь тоже никогда не считалось. Он не из тех, кто таскает в квартиру бездомных собак или скармливает кошкам на улице еду, от которой они всё равно брезгливо отворачиваются, он не останавливается обычно, чтобы собак погладить, он видит в крысах только крыс и ему как-то глубоко плевать, когда один из этих зверей хватает его когтями за руку — Пьетро шипит, повторяя снова, что в следующий раз он сбросит их всех с крыши и узнает наверняка всю правду о девяти жизнях, и сваливает, не дожидаясь ответа.

Не то чтобы ему обидно; нахрен оно всё ему, на самом деле, не надо, но от людей выносить оскорбления как-то проще.

Это аксиома такая, которая никому не была интересна в старшей школе: если хлопать дверью достаточно громко, можно убедить себя в том, что ты всё ещё кому-то нужен. Пьетро срывается на людях и открывает душу с расчётом, что кому-то будет потом интересно положить ему руку на плечо и сказать, что не такое уж он и дерьмо, на самом деле, _да ладно, забей, бывает хуже, со всеми иногда случается такое, ты не такой уж плохой человек_ , но вся жалость этого мира снова как-то мимо него проходит; Пьетро говорит Реми, что его кошки — это самый бесполезный кусок дерьма на этой грёбаной планете, как и он сам, кстати, и улыбается, надеясь, что Реми заметит злость в его голосе. Реми не то не замечает, не то игнорирует — Реми, по большей части, глубоко плевать на то, что у Пьетро там в голосе, так что он смеётся.

Пьетро серьёзно подозревает, что у Реми всего две эмоции: ему либо плевать, либо слишком смешно, чтобы реагировать как-то иначе. Пьетро ловит себя на мысли, что мог бы написать об этом грёбаный роман, который бы обязательно начинался с его ненависти к животным и плохого алкоголя. Пьетро решает, что после публикации его, скорее всего, посадят за жестокое обращение с тварями — Реми Лебо такого едва ли стоит.

Гамбит смеётся и, откидываясь в кресле со зверем рыжего цвета в руках, говорит ему:

— Среди бесполезных кусков дерьма ты пока что занимаешь первое место.

Пьетро с ним даже не спорит на этот счёт — усмехается только в ответ и сваливает, потому что это пока лучший способ закончить разговор из всех, что ему удалось придумать. Реми не жалуется.

Одно из преимуществ: ему всё равно, то есть, глубоко и основательно. Реми иногда делает вид, что это не так, но больше для душевного спокойствия Лорны или для поддержания имиджа командного игрока. Пьетро это более чем устраивает.

Пьетро ловит себя на том, что ему это всё нравится в каком-то совершенно ебанутом смысле; он смотрит на шипящего на него белого кота, имени которого не помнит (не знает, но, кажется, его называли Люцифером), и решает, что тот похож на хозяина, в основном характером — они оба козлы те ещё, проблема в том, что Пьетро, к слову, тоже не добряк, но никто почему-то не думает при этом, что он славный малый. Это, наверное, как-то не так работает — Пьетро где-то проебал весь шарм, доставшийся людям типа Лебо и домашним кошкам, и теперь он по определению плохой парень, но в Гамбите все продолжат видеть хорошее до конца его грёбаных дней. Не то чтобы ему на самом деле было до этого дело, но вселенная иногда пиздецки несправедлива, а ему от осознания этого каждый раз хочется напиться.

На всякий случай он решает, что кошек он терпеть не может. Он говорит Лорне, что у него аллергия на Гамбита — Лорна смотрит на него выразительно минуты две с половиной и поднимает бровь, всё ещё держа в одной руке чашку с чаем и другой придерживая спадающий халат:

— Если хочешь его трахнуть, просто скажи ему об этом.

Пьетро не хочет. Не в том смысле, по крайней мере; Пьетро качает головой и уходит на балкон покурить — это, кстати, самая большая ирония в его жизни, но как-то нихуя не смешно получается. Перед этим он дважды проверяет реакцию собственных лёгких на табак — умереть от рака будет довольно некстати, но всяко лучше, чем нынешнее его положение. На всякий случай у него уже заготовлена страница с шутками про первого спидстера, сдохшего от курения — нормальные люди его терпеть не могут, так что им должно понравиться.

Они с Гамбитом пересекаются раза три или четыре в день, если заданий совсем нет или они заканчиваются поздней ночью либо ранним утром; обычно в коридорах, на кухне и в общей гостиной, потому что в общей гостиной есть здоровый телек, алкоголь и Дуглас с его бесконечным списком научно-фантастических фильмов, которые они с Лебо каким-то образом наизусть выучили. Обычно они перекидываются парой фраз и желают друг другу счастливо сдохнуть. Этого бывает достаточно, чтобы Пьетро ещё часов двенадцать чувствовал себя отлично.

Иногда в гостиной обнаруживается вторая бутылка пива. Это единственный случай, когда дело каким-то образом может принять иной поворот.

Пьетро в один из таких вечеров говорит ему, развалившись на диване рядом и пытаясь не заснуть под какой-то паршивый детективный сериал, что когда-то давно он хотел покончить с собой. Пьетро говорит, что это всё ещё его план на ближайшее будущее, потому что всё это его, откровенно говоря, заебало, и скучать по нему на самом деле никто не будет. Не то чтобы Реми это всё интересно; ему на все эти проблемы поебать по большей части, потому что он пересмотрел вторую часть стар трека три с половиной часа назад и вчера переспал с женой своего босса, и это для него гораздо большее происшествие, чем всё остальное. Лорна на фоне не вздыхает даже, она вообще не замечает, кажется, она заинтересована в происходящем на экране и собственном пиве гораздо больше их двоих, и Пьетро всё это пиздец как задевает, но он умеет злиться молча. Пьетро считает, что у него это отлично получается.

Никто не спрашивает у него, в порядке ли он.

Никому не интересно.

Гамбит с удивительной вежливостью интересуется у него на следующее утро, выплёвывая зубную пасту в раковину и накидывая полотенце на голову, когда Пьетро пялится на него минут пять, раскрыв дверь в ванную и облокотившись о дверной косяк:

— Ты там ещё не умер?

Пьетро качает головой.

Гамбит говорит, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала и вытаскивая зубную щётку изо рта:

— Какая жалость.

Не то чтобы Пьетро ожидал чего-то другого, но сдержать смешка он всё равно не может. У Пьетро хорошо получается злиться и устраивать сцены; основная проблема заключается в том, что никому вокруг до этого дела нет, и в такие моменты он начинает скучать по Ванде. Он сомневается, что она поняла бы, но у неё всегда получалось неплохо поддерживать — Пьетро не знает, какой реакции он ожидает от Реми, но прямо сейчас ему хочется его ударить. С другой стороны, ему хочется этого почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки, так что особой разницы во всём этом нет.

Когда Реми, снова улыбаясь (Пьетро не уверен, какое из этих его двух состояний бесит его в большей степени), включает на полную громкость какой-то очередной дерьмовый кавер на what is love, в этот раз в восемь бит, Пьетро на полном серьёзе не понимает, что он здесь забыл — надо было сваливать к Мстителям обратно ещё в самом начале, до того, как обо всём узнала Лорна, до того, как стало уже поздно уходить не попрощавшись, потому что Икс-Фактору, вообще-то, не горячо и не холодно от его отсутствия, и это скорее выбор на уровне «где на тебя похуй в меньшей степени», чем «где ты нужен» — при таком раскладе можно было бы не выбирать вообще, но все _должны чему-то принадлежать_ , и Пьетро себя не так уж и плохо чувствует — ничего из того, через что он не проходил раньше. Основная проблема заключается в том, что он к ним привязался; основная проблема заключается в том, что о его отсутствии никто не спрашивает, но и в этом тоже мало нового.

Вытаскивая Реми с поля боя и удерживая его на месте, чтобы не двигался раньше времени, Пьетро смотрит ему в глаза и говорит зачем-то, что он всё ещё не умер. В основном для себя, потому что у Гамбита во взгляде вообще нихрена нет, он всё ещё пытается перевести дыхание и не слышит его даже, а Пьетро прочитал слишком много дерьмовых книг про ненависть к себе и переслушал песен о Чарльзе Буковски, так что он думает, что его страдания всё ещё кому-то, кроме него самого, интересны.

Реми говорит ему, закрывая глаза:

— В следующий раз — обязательно.

Пьетро понятия не имеет, что это должно значить. Реми, скорее всего, тоже; Пьетро подозревает, что у него есть набор стандартных фраз, используемых автоматически в зависимости от интонации собеседника — он, на самом деле, не так уж и далёк от истины, но знать наверняка всё равно не хочет.

Если взять его сейчас за руку, то ничего не произойдёт.

Если Пьетро приблизится к нему ещё на пару сантиметров, то почувствует его дыхание; пульс у Реми от этого даже не участится. Пьетро думает, что они оба те ещё ублюдки, но разница между ними в том, что по нему это видно сразу, а Гамбит это не то чтобы скрывает или в себе держит, но это у него само собой получается. Гамбит умеет нравиться людям — с этим надо родиться, наверное, но Пьетро не хотел бы быть на его месте: слишком дерьмово должно быть постоянно людей разочаровывать тем, какая ты мразь на самом деле. Он так и говорит ему однажды, на одном из тех балконов, на одном из тех этажей, когда Реми Лебо забирает одну из его сигарет у него из пальцев и затягивается сам, затем возвращая её обратно. Пьетро интересно, можно ли это считать за поцелуй, или это снова какое-то его личное сентиментальное дерьмо, однажды вычитанное в книжках; Реми Лебо пожимает плечами.

— Да нет, вообще-то, мне нормально.

Гамбит врёт, но это одна из его способностей — время от времени у него хорошо получается верить в собственную ложь, а Пьетро слишком дерьмовый психиатр, чтобы как-то в это дальше лезть. Гамбиту вообще-то всё равно по большей части, нахрен оно всё ему не упало, все эти разговоры за жизнь для него значат примерно нихуя, потому что Пьетро вообще не тот человек, которому душу открывать хочется, и он морщится, на звёзды глядя — _может, ты уже заткнёшься, может, ты лучше пойдёшь нахуй,_ — Пьетро смотрит на пустую пачку сигарет и думает, что хуже не будет, если он скажет всё как есть, но охуенно грустная правда в том, что хуже всегда _может быть_. Он это лучше всех знает.

У Пьетро кончились сигареты, и он решает, что ему без разницы — ему и так супер, меньше говоришь — меньше ломаешь; Пьетро язык за зубами держать не любит и не умеет, он из тех, кто правду предпочитает в лицо выплёвывать, сходу, не заморачиваясь, чтобы сразу всё ясно было, но это не тот случай, тут ломать и так нечего, только если взаимную неприязнь можно как-то к херам разрушить. Что угодно лучше, чем ничего — говорят, что лучше ненавидеть, чем ничего не чувствовать, но это всё тоже херня полная, придуманная романтиками — Пьетро было просто супер, когда ему всё равно было, и он бы с радостью это всё как-то назад отмотал, когда самым важным в его жизни были жена и дочь, но это так не работает. Это никогда не работает так, как надо — Пьетро по ним скучает, но это очередной секрет из серии «только никому» — он однажды уже пытался с собой покончить, зная, что они существуют, и во второй раз бы так же поступил, не задумываясь. Наверное, это что-то значит.

— В основном то, что ты мудак.

Пьетро усмехается, выпуская пустую пачку из рук — он окажется внизу быстрее, чем она долетит до земли, но сегодня проверять как-то не хочется. Один из котов Гамбита за его спиной растягивается на его футболке, лениво зевая; Пьетро решает для себя в очередной раз, что он терпеть не может кошек. 

Рано или поздно он отсюда тоже свалит, но сегодня всё снова стабильно.

Не на уровне ненависти, конечно, но что-то близкое к безразличию за любовь никогда не считалось.


End file.
